


Sectumsempra Mind-Fuck

by dracosbadfaith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU sort of, Draco has a crush on Harry, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Harry messed up, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Magic Misuse, Magic is funky, Sectumsempra Fail, Spell Damage, don't trust magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosbadfaith/pseuds/dracosbadfaith
Summary: Harry hits Malfoy with the Sectumsempra spell in sixth year, but it goes haywire because of the spell's rare magic, and ends up scaring Malfoy's mind, instead of his outer body. All of his filters and sense of reality is changed, and Harry is tasked with taking care of him. Because of their forced proximity, feelings are reciprocated and romance ensues.





	1. The Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! I need to finish a few of my other ones, but this idea came into my head and I had to start writing. I hope you enjoy, check out my other works if you haven't already!

He heard more than saw Malfoy crying- no, sobbing, more like- in the bathroom. Harry followed him here, after seeing him enter and exit the great hall so fast when he saw Harry talking with Katie Bell. 

Harry didn’t have a plan, just that he was going to confront the blond about what happened with the cursed necklace. When he approached the bathroom and finally got a clear view of Malfoy, he watched him for a moment; he was nothing but a scared kid, unaware of what was to become of him with the dangers of war looming over them. 

“Malfoy,” Harry started, watching Malfoy whip around fast to face his opponent. “You cursed her, didn’t you? The necklace, the one Katie had.”

Malfoy drew back for a second, wand in hand, then launched himself forward, the unforgivable on his lips.

“Cruc-”

But Harry was faster. “Sectumsemptra!” He yelled. 

The blond didn’t even have a chance to turn around. He was hit with the unknown spell, the one Harry had tried uncovering for months prior to, ever since he got a hold of the potions textbook. He didn’t know what the spell did, but he was dying to find out- and what better subject to test it on than his rival?

How wrong he had been. 

Harry was panting with the force of which he’d cast the spell, still watching the blond closely for any signs of danger. But they didn’t come, and the blond just stood there, staring off into the distance, presumably unaware of what was going on. 

“Mal- Malfoy?” Harry called, uncertain if he’d just mind fucked the shit out of his nemesis.

When Malfoy’s eyes landed on him, the foggy mist that invaded his steel-blue orbs seemed to dissipate. His eyes lit up, and a smile bigger than any Harry has ever seen on anyone, let alone on the blond, graced his features.

“Harry,” Malfoy softly whispered.

Oh bugger.

\----

“H-hi, Malfoy,” Harry said, tentatively, totally unsure of what was going on.

“Hi, Harry,” Malfoy responded. He started over towards Harry, a light airy touch to his step.

“Woah, woah, Malfoy. Don’t, no- Malfoy, what the-” Harry tried, but once Malfoy came close to him, he immediately grabbed ahold of Harry and wrapped himself around him.

“Mmm, Harry…” Malfoy practically purred. 

“Get-off of me! Malfoy!” Harry pushed and pulled at the blond to try to get himself detached, so he could run away from this odd version of Malfoy that seemed to surface. 

“No, Harry, what are you doing? No, no, don’t- Harry!” Malfoy cried. Harry was able to free himself and dart away, leaving Malfoy on the bathroom floor, just as he found him- distressed and crying. 

\----

“Then what did you do?” Hermione questioned.

Harry regaled the whole story of what just happened in the bathroom to his best friends. They were both shocked when Harry told them about how Malfoy acted when he was struck with the sectumsempra. 

“Well, I-” Harry began, but was interrupted by Ron.

“What do you think, Hermione? He ran away! Right, Harry?” Ron inquired.

“Well, yeah. I tried to, but the bugger held on tight. It took me a couple tries, but I’m here now.” Harry answered. He was still shaken up, unsure if Malfoy was pulling a prank, or Harry really messed him up.

“Where is he now?” Hermione asked.

“How should I know? If I stayed any longer, he would’ve probably eaten me or something.”

“We should go find him, make sure he’s ok.” Hermione requested.

“Are you mental?” Ron quipped. “First, that slimy git doesn’t need our help, and second, do you really think he’d do the same for us?” 

“Well, no, but it is the right thing to do. C’mon, Harry,” Hermione responded.

“Uh, I don’t think so.”

“What? Why?”

“He’ll probably attach himself to me again, or humiliate me cause it was all some sort of prank.”

“You said there was a ‘fog’ that left his eyes, right? Traces of magic involved? That was no prank, harry. It had to do with the spell, and if he dies or gets seriously hurt, you’ll be in a lot of trouble.”

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

“Wanna play wizard’s chess?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, ok,” Harry said, totally ignoring Hermione.

They went off to play, and Hermione made her way out of the portrait and to the boy’s bathroom in search of the Slytherin, not before muttering something similar to “boys,” with an added eye roll.

\----

Once she got to the bathroom after her trek alone, Hermione instantly noticed something was wrong. For one, the magic in the air was sharp and sparking, and two, Malfoy was passed out face down on the floor, covered in what looked like vomit. 

As Hermione rushed over, she instantly checked the blond for his vitals. He was breathing but unconscious, and his nose was covered in dried blood. 

She cast a patronus for Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing, saying that she needed assistance and where, but not disclosing any other information, before sending it off. She stayed with Malfoy until help arrived a few minutes later, in which Madame Pomfrey brought Professor McGonagall with her.

“Hermione?” She heard the medi-witch call from the hallway. “I brought along Professor McGonagall to help since she’s your head- oh, my dear! Mr. Malfoy? What happened?” Madame Pomfrey ran over and immediately started casting stasis and restorative spells over the limp boy, before levitating him to bring him to the hospital wing.

“I-well, Harry found him and confronted him about the cursed necklace. Then he casted a spell he didn’t know, and Malfoy started acting all weird, then Harry ran away. I came looking for Malfoy to make sure he was ok, but I found him unconscious. I- I don’t know what happened.” Hermione was visibly shaken, not crying, but clearly upset about what happened. 

McGonagall listened carefully, catching all what happened since Madame Pomfrey had already gone. 

“It will be ok, Ms Granger. You did a very good job coming to find him. I will be awarding you, but we should make our way up to the hospital wing, don’t you think?” She asked, then cast a patronus, alerting Professor Snape about his house member and godson. 

Once in the hospital wing, Hermione and McGonagall stayed in the background, shyly observing the administrations Madame Pomfrey was applying to Malfoy. Snape had arrived too, and was beside the medi-witch, listening to the information McGonagall and Hermione had told her. 

After what seemed like an hour, Madame Pomfrey beckoned them over. “He will be ok, but we need to speak with Mr Potter. Do you know where he is?”

Hermione nodded. She told them he was in the common room and offered to send a patronus to get him to come up.

“That won’t be necessary, Ms Granger,” Snape said roughly, before billowing out of the room, and towards what Hermione could only guess was their common room. McGonagall followed suit. Hermione sent a patronus anyways, alerting Harry that an angry Snape was on his way.

\----

Back in the common room, Harry had all of 30 seconds before the portrait slammed open and Sanpe bellowed his name.

“Potter!” rang throughout the common room.

A furious looking Snape and adverse looking McGonagall stood in the portrait hole, scanning the room for Harry.

“Yes, professors?” He asked, no tone to his voice. He really didn’t want to make the situation worse by being snide.

“Care to explain why you tried to kill my godson?” In all of the years Harry has known Snape, he has never heard him refer to Malfoy as his godson. It was a common known fact that he was, but under all of Snape’s angry professionalism, he never revealed something as personal as family relations. Harry knew he was in trouble.

“I-I didn’t mean to.” Between the storming professors and the Snape-Malfoy situation, he never even thought of the blond. Did he actually kill him? What did that spell DO?

“You didn’t kill him, Potter.” McGonagall sent furrowed brows in Snape’s direction. “He is under magical-medical care though, under close supervision. That spell was-”

“NOT for your USE!” Snape growled. His face coming right up to Harry’s. “You don’t realize the repercussions that using that spell could of had. How did you get it, anyways?”

“It was in the potions textbook I got at the beginning of this year.” He said.

“Give. It. To. Me.” Snape ordered. He Summoned it and Snape caught it. “If i ever catch you using that spell on anyone, I will use it myself. On you. Understood?” He whispered menacingly to Harry.

Harry nodded. Snape fled the common room, but McGonagall remained. 

“Come with me, Potter,” was all she said before she too exited the common room. Harry followed.

\----

Malfoy lay on the bed, unconscious. Harry listened carefully to what the medi-witch had to say, as he stared intently at the blond.

“The particular strand of spell you cast affected his mental state, because of its weakened state in that moment. The magic associated with the type of spell ‘feeds’ off of whatever is affected the most during that moment, hindering it and damaging it.” Madame Pomfrey explained what Snape had told her. They all found out that it was his spell, because he aided in the medi-witches attempts to help the young Malfoy. 

“So, if I didn’t kill him, what did I do?” Harry asks solemnly.

“Well, from what you and Ms Granger have told us, when you found Mr Malfoy, he was emotionally unstable. His mental state was probably what was compromised when the spell hit, seeing as emotionality and mentality are connected strongly through neurological attachments.” Madame Pomfrey supplied.

“Ok, but what does that have to do with him throwing himself on me?” Harry asked. 

“Well, seeing as his mind was compromised, it seems that he had no control over what he was doing. Based on my professional estimate, it seems that Mr Malfoy has become attached to you in some way, prior to the confrontation. The spell damage just happened to unlock his attachment in a way, allowing himself to disregard all usual restraint he might’ve had before the incident.”

“Attached? You’re saying that Malfoy attached himself to me? In-in what sense? Does he, oh Merlin. He liked me, doesn’t he?” Harry hid his face in his hands, the thought of Draco Malfoy liking him being to hard to bear. 

“Any infatuation Mr Malfoy might have towards you, must be taken up with him.” Madame Pomfrey stated.

“Infatuation. Mmm, I like that,” came the oh so familiar drawl. 

“Welcome back, Mr Malfoy. How are you feeling?” Madame Pomfrey immediately started fussing over Malfoy. 

“Better, now that he’s here.” Malfoy then winked (WINKED) a Harry. “Hello, lover,” Malfoy said with a smirk.

“Just because I didn’t kill you this time, doesn’t mean I won’t!” Harry snarled at him, the only thing stopping him from jumping the blond was Hermione’s hand twisting back his tricep. 

“Anything to get your hands on me,” Malfoy’s smirk stayed firmly in place. His eyes were positively gleaming at Harry. He wanted to vomit.

“Mr Malfoy, I need to ask you some questions, please,” Madame Pomfrey begged. Once Malfoy was paying attention to her, Harry tried slipping out and returning to the common room where he could forget all of this, but Hermione’s other hand wrapped around his other arm. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” SHe whispered in his ear. “You need to accept the consequences of this, Harry. Stay put.”

Harry grunted but stilled, and Hermione released him.

Snape came through the doors moments later, courtesy of McGonagall's patronus to him, alerting him that Malfoy had woken up. 

“Draco,” Snape called.

“Severus! Good to see you. I’m feeling fine, by the way. I could use a shower though, cleaning charms can only do so much.” He fidgeted, as if the dirt on his body grossed him out. “Say, Harry, care to join? There’s enough room for both of us.” The bastard winked again.

“Draco Malfoy! That is entirely too inappropriate. You’ve been raised better.” Snape reprimanded. 

“Yeah, and you’ve been raised to bathe. Guess we don’t always learn our lessons.”

Snape stuttered and sputtered before gritting out “Seeing as you are ‘feeling better’, I shall be going. And I will be contacting your father.” He said in a menacing way that meant trouble.

“Oh, good! Tell him and mother ‘hello’ for me.” He shouted after his godfather. 

“Actually, Professor Snape, I have a question to ask.” Harry ran after the Head Slytherin.

“What, Potter,” he spat irritably.

“When Malfoy was hit with the spell and it, what was it, ‘hindered’ his mental state, what does that mean? What would have happened if it was his physical state?” The thought that Harry could have really hurt Malfoy disgusted him. Although he didn’t like the prick, he didn’t want to kill him.

“He would’ve died, Potter.” Snape growled. “Consider yourself lucky.” He began walking out again, but Harry stopped him one more time.

“What does the spell do?” Harry finally asked.

Sape pinched the bridge of his nose in agony. “Sectumsempra: to cut or slice by sword. If he was hurt physically, which is what it was intentionally made for, he would’ve been cut to pieces as if hit by a sword. Since it wasn’t though, his mind has now taken the damage. It as severed all that is reality to him. He can not, and will not control himself. If you don’t want to be covered in blond Malfoy until he’s fixed, I suggest you STAY AWAY.” And with that, Snape left the hospital wing without a glance back, leaving Harry to question all that is magic and how it got him into this mess.


	2. The Plan

“Mr Potter, seeing as you managed to cause this.. problem, you will be tasked to watch over Draco until we conjure a cure for him.”

“What?!” Harry exclaimed. Being given detention and 50 points taken away, he really didn’t think it fair that he must suffer a groping Malfoy for who-knows how long.

“It is a fair punishment. You should not be dueling outside of class, no matter the situation. Especially unprovoked.” McGonagall stated from behind her desk.

“I understand professor, but I’m not equipped to watch over Malfoy. He’s gonna eat me! Did you see his lust-filled eyes?” Harry asked, horror marring his face.

“Actually, Madame Pomfrey told me that you’ve been taking up time in the hospital wing, apprenticing her. She said that you are interested in becoming a healer.”

“Yeah, interested. It’s not a for-sure thing yet.” Harry mumbled, scuffing his shoe on the floor. It’s true, he was interested in medicine of the magical sort, but he wasn’t 100% sure that that’s what he wanted to do. It just seemed interesting. 

“Be that as it may, he cannot stay in the hospital wing forever. You are more knowledgeable about wizard care than any other student that may be willing to care for him, and seeing as it is a punishment for you, to make sure you won’t do it again, I think you should be on your way.” McGonagall said sternly. She was not in the mood to negotiate. 

“Yes, professor.” Harry said solemnly. He turned to go back to the hospital wing to get Malfoy, when McGonagall stopped him.

“Oh, and Mr Potter, I will send living arrangements and a course schedule for you two to follow. I expect you to be responsible, Harry. Don’t let me down.”

That was the last Harry heard before he left the classroom.

\----

“-alright Mr Malfoy-” Madame Pomfrey was speaking to Malfoy when Harry came in, but was barely heard over Malfoy’s shouting.

“No! Where’s Harry, where did he go? Harry! Harry! I need you, Harry!”

Harry sighed. This was going to be horrible.

“There, there he is, Mr Malfoy. Here he comes.” Madame Pomfrey tried to calm the blond, but he wasn’t having it.

“Where? I don’t- oh, Harry. My Harry!” Draco exclaimed, trying to extract himself out of Madame Pomfrey’s grip.

“Hello, Malfoy,” Harry said blandly.

“I trust McGonagall told you,” The medi-witch said, as Malfoy’s screaming ‘let me go!’ rang out.

“Yeah. I’m supposed to take him?” He said, gesturing to the blond.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and let Malfoy go. He immediately bounded up and threw himself at Harry.

“Harry,” he nuzzled Harry’s cheek.

“Get off, Malfoy,” Harry pushed, but once again, the blond stuck to him.

“His vitals are fine, but if he starts vomiting or bleeding in any way, bring him back here and I’ll check him over.” Madame Pomfrey explained with the utmost professionalism Harry knew her to have.

“I understand.” He said for the third time that day.

“Good. Make sure he eats dinner tonight, too. He could use it.”

They left, and Harry dragged Malfoy all the way back to Gryffindor tower. Once there, he had the help of Neville, Seamus, Ron and Dean to pull the screaming, kicking blond off of Harry.

“No! Let me go! Harry, come back!” Malfoy screamed, as Harry ran up to his dorm. He could hear the blond screaming down in the common room, but didn’t care. Hermione began talking to him in hushed tones.

“Just so you know, everyone knows. I thought it best to prepare them for a situation like this, I knew was bound to happen. McGonagall didn’t let up easy, did she?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nope. That woman is destined to get me killed by that raging maniac.”

“What a bloody maniac he is.” Ron huffed, as he and the other boys came into the dorm. 

“Where is he?” Harry asked, not for the sake of the blond, but for the sake of himself.

“Dean hit him with a body-bind. He’s on the floor in the common room,” Ron said.

“Are you sure that’ll hold him?” Hermione asked.

“Why wouldn’t it? It seemed like a strong one, too,” Seamus perked.

“I don’t know, he seemed pretty determined to be with Harry.” Neville said, shakily.

“Yeah, it’s bloody scary. You really fucked him up, Harry,” Dean commented.

“Yeah, well if he wasn’t a stupid git, Harry wouldn’t of had to go after him, eh Harry?” Ron added. 

Harry nodded. But, he felt bad for the blond, in a way. Not being able to control what you said or did? That’s scary. Malfoy was going to be absolutely humiliated when he returned to normal. Oh well, you get what you deserve, right? Harry knew all about that.

They talked about how they were going to deal with this new situation Harry got himself in. Harry did feel blessed though, because despite getting himself in such a mess, his friends were there to help him, and for that he was very grateful for. They talked until it was dinner time, in which Dean had to unbind Malfoy from his state of petrification. 

Harry hid behind Hermione, who had her wand drawn in case the blond decided to launch himself at Harry again. She could be scary, when provoked. Dean lifted the spell, and Malfoy’s features immediately softened. 

“Body-binding me is no way to treat a guest, you imbeciles.” He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. “Where’s Harry?” He asked after a moment. Everyone turned to look behind Hermione. “Hiding already, Harry? I suppose so, we haven’t gotten to the fun parts, yet.” He smirked to himself. 

“Oh that’s it-” Ron said, as he was about to hit Malfoy.

“Stop!” Harry shouted. He came out from behind Hermione to face Malfoy.

“I haven’t done anything,” Malfoy argued.

“No, you just keep running your mouth-” Ron fought.

“Enough, both of you.” Harry demanded. Everyone turned to look at him. “What do you want from me, Malfoy?”

“Oh, Harry, honey, I want you.” Malfoy said, about to stand to no doubt attach himself to Harry once more.

“Stay put, Malfoy.” Hermione said. He fell silent.

“I know of your… infatuation. I don’t like you that way, or in any way, but I’m stuck with you for Merlin-knows how long. I beg you, Malfoy, make it easier for us and stop acting like you want to devour me.” Harry pleaded.

“I like you begging,” Malfoy said, biting his lip in a seductive way. “You got the devour part right. I’d love to just swallow down your-”

“No, Malfoy, stop,” Harry said at the same time Hermione chided ‘there are kids around, Malfoy.’

“Mmm... this is going to be fun.” He smirked. He began crawling over to Harry, who backed up more and more until he hit a chair against the wall. He fell into it as Malfoy approached him.

“Malfoy-malfoy stop.” Harry pleaded once more.

“But why, when I’ve got you in front of me now, shaking like you are…” He reached forward and put his hands on Harry’s thighs.

“Dr-Draco.” Harry murmured, his breath coming so quickly he felt light headed. He was about to get molested in front of his whole house by his rival. He did not think this was going to happen when he woke up this morning.

Just as Malfoy’s hands started creeping up higher, he was lifted up off the ground and away from Harry. Harry looked up to see Ron holding a perturbed Draco Malfoy. 

“We best be going then, Harry,” Hermione said in a high-pitched voice. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portrait hole and all the way down to the great hall.

Ron followed a few minutes later, Malfoy bound with an Incarcerous, Levitating beside him.

“Got the git,” he said as he sat down. “A bloody nuisance he is.”

“Thank you Weasley, same to you.” Malfoy said.

Ron Levitated him to sit down beside him. “I will set you free because I’m not feeding you. But if you make so much as shift towards Harry, I will bind you back up and drown you in the Black Lake. Got it?” Ron said.

“Crystal clear.” Malfoy murmured. 

\----

He kept true to his word, staying put beside Ron. Because Harry was sitting in front of him, though, he had no problems making lewd gestures and sending him seductive looks.

“Can you knock it off?” Harry gritted.

“I can knock your pants off, if you want.” 

“No, Malfoy. I don’t want that,” Harry groaned. He turned to Hermione sitting beside him. “How am I supposed to watch over this sex-crazed monster?” 

“Drown him.” Ron said between a bite of mashed potatoes.

“No, Harry, don’t drown him. Keep him in an Incarcerous until he can keep his hands to himself.” She replied.

“Wow, really? Never pegged you to be that malicious.” Harry grinned.

She sputtered. “That’s not being malicious, it’s being practical. Unless you can think of something better?”

“No, you’re right.” He smiled. “Looks like you’re going to be… tied up for a while, Malfoy.”

Malfoy moaned. “If it’s by your hand, please.”

They finished dinner without any more mishaps. Harry got a parchment from McGonagall stating their new schedule, and their living arrangements.

Harry groaned.

“What is it, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I have to move into Malfoy’s room,”

“What? Why?” Ron asked, anger within his tone.

“He’s got a private room to himself. McGonagall thought it wise that we live alone, to not ‘disturb other students.’” He read from the parchment.

“That’s bollocks!” Ron shouted.

“Yeah, it is, but it’s the rules.” Hermione said. She grabbed his schedule. “Let’s see this, then.” She read it over before Harry had a chance to. “It’s the same.” She said with furrowed brows. “It says here that since Malfoy was already in half your classes, McGonagall thought it wise to leave it the way it is. She says that your schedule was pertaining to that of a student interested in the medical field. She doesn’t want to ruin your education because she believes in you as a future healer. So you told her, then?” Hermione said with a smile.

“Uh, yeah, it came up. She was pretty determined to get it out of me that I want to be a healer. Even talked to Pomfrey about it.” He said with a shrug.

“So that’s why they want you to watch over me. So that if anything goes wrong, you can save me. Oh, I love being saved by you, Harry.” Malfoy said. Any other day and Harry would’ve thought that was a jab at his self esteem, but with the pure look of admiration in the blond’s features, he knew it was anything but. 

“Shut it, Malfoy.” Obviously Ron didn’t see it that way.

“That won’t help, Ron.” Hermione chided.

“I think I’m done for the night,” Harry said. He stood to leave, but a throat being cleared brought his attention back.

“Are you forgetting something?” Malfoy smirked.

“Nope.” Harry deadpanned. The look on Malfoy’s face was priceless. “I’m kidding. Let’s go, Malfoy.” 

Ron had to undo his Incarcerous for Harry to take over, which thankfully, Malfoy stayed in place for.

He Levitated him down to the dungeons, and based on Malfoy’s verbal directions, was able to locate the private dorm.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Malfoy asked when Harry made no move to enter.

“Just deciding if I should leave you out here.” Harry lied, he really didn’t want to live with Malfoy.

The words “please don’t,” that came from the blond made Harry’s heart squeeze. They sounded so sad, lonely even. 

“C’mon, Malfoy.” Harry sighed.

A whispered “thank you,” was all Harry heard as he made his way inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I'm loving this fic already :)


	3. The First Night

Calling it a room was an understatement. It was more like a suite. Malfoy had everything he needed, all to himself.

The room(s) were decorated in dark green and black furniture, much like the Slytherin common room, from what Harry could remember from 2nd year. Lavish pieces and expensive trinkets littered every surface, but not making it look cluttered. The furniture looked rich and soft, probably made from the best materials that existed. 

Harry took a walk around the rooms, ultimately deciding that even if they did have a fair sized sitting room, a massive bathroom with an equally massive tub, and a bedroom that was bigger than the one he shared with the boys, there would never be enough space to distance himself away from the blond. He was stuck living with him in these dark and dreary quarters, all because of an accidental spell malfunction. 

“What are you thinking?” Malfoy suddenly asked from beside Harry. 

Harry paled. “That there’s only one bed and two of us.”

“Oh, but my dear, that makes it even better.” Malfoy said. 

Harry felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. “I doubt that.” 

“Would you like me to show you?” 

“Show me what?”

Malfoy sighed. “You really can be obtuse. I can show you why sharing the bed could be good.”

“No, Malfoy. You won’t. You will stay in those, and I will sleep on the other far end. You are not molesting me in my sleep. Got it?” 

Malfoy merely winked with a smirk. 

“I’m going to bed.” Harry mumbled. 

“Our bed, you mean.” Malfoy supplied. 

“Shut it, Malfoy.” 

“Why don’t you shut it for me, hmm?” Malfoy goaded, nudging closer to Harry. 

Harry turned sharply, their faces much closer than he would’ve liked, but he kept it to himself for the dramatics. “Careful, or I’ll tape your mouth shut.”

“Promise?” Malfoy bit his lip. 

Harry was just about to comment ‘as long as it keeps you quiet,’ before Malfoy leaned in ever so slightly and brought their lips together. Because of the awkward position and the fact that he was tied up, he ended up leaning against Harry like a stiff board. 

After a few seconds, the thought of what was happening penetrated Harry’s mind and he finally pushed the blond away, causing him to land hard on the floor. 

“Bloody fucking hell, Malfoy! What the fuck!” Harry began wiping at his mouth. 

“Oh calm down Harry, that’s just the beginning.” Malfoy said sensually. 

Harry stared at him incredulously, before reining himself in. “You’re staying there tonight,” he said before he ran off to the bedroom, Malfoy’s voice of ‘what are you afraid of!’ echoing behind the closed door. 

——

After washing up and getting as comfortable in Malfoy’s bed as he permitted himself to be, he was ready to fall asleep. 

But, he couldn’t. 

He kept thinking about the blond, and the day's events. He was tired, yes, but this situation seemed to keep his mind occupied farther than his exhaustion could reach. 

He ran his tongue over his lip, still able to feel Malfoy’s softness there. He enjoyed the kiss, and he would’ve enjoyed it more if it wasn’t coming from Malfoy. 

But, that wasn’t entirely true. 

Since the incident, when he found out Malfoy had feelings for him, it felt… good. He liked being liked, he enjoyed having someone want him. He had never had that before. Even if it was a boy, even if it was Malfoy. 

He knew about his budding sexuality- in that he wasn’t straight. Since his close friendship with Cedric from two years prior, he knew that boys always interested him. But he also knew he didn’t like Malfoy, what he did, how he acted, or even who he was. 

But, he couldn’t help feeling sorry for him. He knew what it was like to not have a crush reciprocated, he knew what it was like to feel lost and helpless. 

That thought got Harry up. He threw the covers off of himself as if they burned his skin and left the massive bedroom. When he entered the sitting room, he cast a lumos and saw Malfoy lying on the floor, still fully awake, just like himself. 

“I knew you’d come back for me.” He said.

“Keep up your attitude and I’ll leave you in the hallway.” Harry threatened, remembering how much Malfoy did not want to be left alone out there. 

He didn’t speak for the rest of the night.

____

Light barely peeked through the drapes that covered Malfloy’s curtains, however, it landed right on Harry’s face, prompting him to wake up.

He looked beside himself and saw that the blond was still sleeping, so he decided to go shower. He might as well use the alone time now that he had it.

He was just about to step in the shower when he heard a very loud, very high pitched scream of his name. Malfoy woke up.

He swore, threw on a robe, and exited the bathroom.

“I’m right here, Malfoy, I went to shower.” he said, hoping it would calm the messed-up Slytherin.

“Don’t leave me!” Malfoy cried. He was actually crying, tears running down his face.

Harry sighed. He felt really bad for him. He released the incarcerous and immediately Malfoy’s arms were thrown around his neck. He was not expecting to get a lap of Malfoy right before his shower, especially when he was naked under his robe. 

“It’s ok, Malfoy,” he soothed. “I have to shower.”

“Don’t leave me,” Malfoy’s grip tightened. Harry sighed.

He groaned. “Ok, c’mon then, Malfoy.” This was going to be humiliating.

They made their way into the bathroom, Malfoy’s arms staying put around Harry. He sat the blond down on the small bench that sat across from the shower, muttered a ‘stay out,’ hopped into the shower, shut the curtain, took off his robe, and turned the water on. 

The heat helped to soothe his aching muscles and morning headache quite well. He didn’t hear Malfoy for a few minutes, so he thought he must’ve left. As he was finishing up, he heard the ruse of fabric behind him and turned around to see a very pale, very naked, and very much there Draco Malfoy. 

“Malfoy?!!” Harry screamed, almost slipping on the soap he squirted from the bottle. 

“Harry,” Malfoy purred like before. 

“Get out of my shower please.” Harry said, frustrated, and trying to cover his bits. 

“I missed you,” Malfoy said, moving closer to Harry so their chests were almost touching, their faces inches apart. 

“You were right outside, I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“I want to be with you,” Malfoy spoke quieter with each sentence he spoke. 

“You can, when I’m dressed and out of the shower.”

“Want you now…” Malfoy whispered, cupping his hand behind Harry’s neck, looking down at his lips as he leaned forward. 

Harry pulled back the other way, wanting to get far away from Draco’s nakedness, lest his nakedness make Harry’s naked body react. 

“Let’s get dressed, yeah?” Harry quickly turned the shower off and donned a big fluffy towel, passing one to Malfoy as well. 

“I want you just like this,” Malfoy spoke behind his ear, wrapping his arms around Harry. 

“You won’t leave me alone until you get what you want, eh?” Harry said with a sigh. 

Malfoy hummed. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of what to do. Well, to be honest, there was only one thing to do if he didn’t want Malfoy making sexual advances for the rest of the day. 

“Ok, Malfoy. What is it you want?” He said, not as unkindly as he thought, turning around in his arms.

“You...like this.” Malfoy said, stripping Harry of his towel. He had already discarded his onto the hooks beside the shower.  
Harry squeaked in a very unmanly manner, pulling himself from the touchy-grabby hands once again. He quickly bent to pick up his discarded towel. Malfoy may not care much about decorum or propriety (which Harry knew was a lie, as the Draco Malfoy he knew did very much care about such things), 

“Malfoy, we have to get to class,” Harry said, walking backwards toward the bedroom.

“Or... we can stay here all day.” Malfoy offered, following him much like a predator hunting his prey.

Harry gulped. “N-no, we should go.” He fled to the bedroom to get dressed. He just hoped that the blond would leave him be. 

Naked Malfoy followed him into the bedroom. 

Well, there goes that hope. He dressed as far away and as quickly as he could manage, from the blond. Malfoy’s eyes never left him, even as he pulled on his own uniform. Once he was done, he climbed over towards Harry, clinging onto his back and shoulders like his life depended on it. 

“Hmmm,” Malfoy hummed in his ear.

“Yes?” Harry questioned, turning his face to peek at the blond.

“I was just thinking about what we’re going to do when we come back into this room tonight.”

“Sleep, you mean. Because if you think anything else will happen, you’re poorly mistaken.” Harry said, shrugging the frail body off of his. He gathered his things and waited by the dorm entrance for the nuisance. 

And waited.

And waited.

“Malfoy!” Harry shouted when the blond had not followed him to leave for their morning classes.

Malfoy came out a moment later -

naked -

as the day he was born.

Harry groaned.

“Nope. No. You’re on your own.” He said before walking out and shutting the door behind himself.

____

“Naked? Hermione asked, bewildered.

Harry nodded. They were enjoying breakfast in the Great Hall, while Harry told the events of that morning. 

“So then I just left. I wasn’t- am not in the mood, to deal with him and his weird arse emotions anymore. He’s so unstable. I swear, any moment he can’t see me or I’m not in the same room as him, he goes insane.” 

“Yeah, I can tell you mate, you fucked up big on that one.” Ron commented, shovelling eggs into his mouth.

“Thank you so much for that assessment Ronald, I so needed your input on this situation.” Harry replied sarcastically.

“Harry-” Hermione said, grabbing his attention. She nodded towards the Great Hall doors, where one (fully dressed, thank Merlin) Malfoy came sauntering in. As he approached the Gryffindor table, he perched himself right beside Harry and laid a wet kiss upon his cheek.

“Hello, darling.” Malfoy drawled.

As Harry began wiping his cheek frantically, he scootched a little bit away from the blond. “Malfoy.” He said. “Nice of you to finally join us, dressed.”

“Regrettably, yes. I wish we weren’t here, but back in our rooms, rubbing and humping-”

“I will curse you, you know. And I’ll spell your mouth shut too. Permanently.” Harry said matter of factly. 

“But I know you’re enjoying it.” Malfoy said, rubbing his hand along the inseam of Harry’s leg. “And all the things I’d do to you with my mouth...why would you ever want it spelled shut?” He asked, peering up at Harry through lidded lashes.

“Malfoy, mate.” Ron began in a friendly tone “Shut the fuck up, why don’t you?” 

“Your....teasing, it’s getting old.” Hermione supplied. “And frankly, making everyone around you uncomfortable.” She shifted in her seat, as if to solidify the fact.

“The only one I want to make uncomfortable is my Harry.” He said, full on groping Harry through his pants.

Harry coughed, more like choked, on his pancake. He threw Malfoy’s hand off his privates, attempting to keep what little shred of dignity he had left safe. 

“Malfoy-” Harry began, leaning into his personal space.

“Draco.” Malfoy corrected, leaning in closer still to Harry.

“Malfoy, stop touching me or I will bind you up, Muffliato your voice, and leave you in the shrieking shack, all alone, until we find some sort of fix to your insanity.” Harry concluded in a quiet tone, lest any outsiders hear his threat.

Malfoy shifted into his own space, away from Harry, filled his plate with breakfast, and ate in silence until they left for class.

Ron and Hermione eyed the two in shock at the complete control Harry had over the blond. Albeit forcefully and threateningly, he still managed to make him shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't that great, but I'm going to update this story again really soon!!


	4. The Potions Professor

Harry and Malfoy made their way to double Potions, the first class of the day. Malfoy, practically hanging off of Harry, nuzzled and kissed his neck as they walked. Harry gave up trying to push him off after they both almost went tumbling down the stairs to the dungeons. Not wanting to risk an accident or injury, Harry ignored the blond until they reached the classroom. Whatever to keep him quiet, Harry thought.

Snape met the two outside, keeping them back while permitting the rest of the students forward. He glared at Harry, then scoffed at Malfoy.

“Mr Malfoy, please.” He drawled. “Your behaviour, while inhibited, is seriously improper. Were your father to see you now…” He trailed off, looking at the blond with a mild look of disapproval.

“Oh, father can suck it.” That earned a scoff from the professor. “I love my Harry. Ain’t nothing coming in between us.” Malfoy said, nuzzling further into Harry’s collar.

“Malfoy…” Snap said, trying his best to pull him off of Harry’s back. “I know you’re in better control than this.” He snarled, now forcefully ripping the blonds hands off of Harry.

“Harry! No! Don’t let him! Harry! Save me! Please! He’s HURTING ME! HARRY!” Malfoy screamed, flailing his arms and legs, now being held in Snape’s grasp.

Harry sighed. He knew Malfoy didn’t know any better. He knew when he was truly terrified. Every emotion seemed amplified in his current state. Harry stepped forward and grabbed Malfoy’s hands to stop him from hurting himself. If he hurt Snape, now that was different…

“Professor, please.” Harry said. Why, he really didn’t know. He should’ve just escaped into the room like Snape was so clearly giving him the opportunity to do. “I’ll just take him, he’ll stay calm with me. I know you wouldn’t want him disrupting your lessons. I don’t want him to get even more fussy.” 

Snape eyed him skeptically. He gently released his godson, who immediately fell to the ground, scrambled up, and reattached himself to Harry. He whimpered and nuzzled Harry, who awkwardly patted his back. Snape fixed his sleeves and strode passed Harry, then suddenly stopped and turned back to the two boys. “I want to see you after class Potter. We need to discuss... this matter.” Then he strode into his classroom, not bothering to wait for them.

\----

Harry and Malfoy stayed at the back of the classroom, lest he get fussy and start causing a ruckus, getting them more in trouble than Harry felt them already in. All other students, which weren’t many, were near the front of the classroom. Harry had taken this class strictly because he needed it if he were to become a healer. He presumed, based on the few other students who had taken the class as well, were in the same boat as him. The student demographic looked to be mostly made up of Ravenclaws and Slytherins. 

Harry didn’t mind. Aside from his previous years in Hogwarts, he was actually passing Potions for once. Without the distraction of Hermione and Ron (who were currently in Transfiguration; they had a single class of Potions after Harry), as well as Snape’s tendency to ignore him so far this year, he remained quiet and attentive throughout the lessons. Any time they were making Potions in class, he’d pair up with a small, shy Ravenclaw; Milly, he believed her name was. She was good at Potions, and they always passed or did better than a pass during their partnership. 

Malfoy apparently had Potions with Ron and Hermione, which was also a bonus for Harry, normally, because he wasn’t there to constantly torment him.

Now, however, Malfoy was here, and tormenting Harry he was. Well, not tormenting, necessarily, more so annoying him. 

The blond was practically insisting he sit on Harry’s lap, kissing and licking his neck in their spot at the back of the class. Harry normally sat middle to back, wanting to see and hear the lessons, but not draw attention to himself. Now, he really didn't want to draw attention to himself and his...nuisance. 

Harry was aware he would have marks all along his neck from Malfoy’s ministrations, but he could care less. At this point, the whole school knew what had happened and were aware of Malfoy’s feelings for Harry. When people saw them two, they would stare and whisper to their friends, but Harry made a point not to pay attention to their frivolous gossiping. 

“Malfoy,” Harry tried. The blond stopped attacking his neck, grabbed his face with both hands and turned Harry to face him.

“Yes?” He inquired softly.

“Please stop.” Harry said.

“But why?” Malfoy said innocently. 

“Because I’m trying to take notes and you’re distracting me.”

Malfoy’s innocent expression changed into one of pure giddiness. “Oh but dear, don’t you enjoy it?”

Harry pulled his face out of his hands. “Keep your hands to yourself, Malfoy, and I’ll treat you later.” Harry said, knowing he was going to pay for that later. Better later with Malfoy, than with Snape and his pure hatred towards Harry.

“Oh my Merlin, Harry...I’m holding you to that promise.” Malfoy said seductively. 

“Whatever, Malfoy.” Harry returned to his notes, his neck finally vacant.

\----

“Harry.” Nothing. “Harry.” Again, no response. “Baby…” Malfoy practically moaned.

“Oh my God Malfoy, shut up.” Harry whispered angrily.

“I knew you’d listen.” Malfoy said with a lilting tone. “Are we almost done here, I’m bored.”

It was half way through Potions, the first period having just passed. Harry had managed to copy all the notes he needed to, and Malfoy actually sticking to his seat and not having touched Harry once.

“Almost.” Harry muttered.

“You’re a shitty liar.” Malfoy pointed out.

“Glad you think so.” Harry said.

He needed to write down the uses of Flobberworm skin and Scarab Beetle scales and what type of reaction they make when combined; whether combustion, with fire, or gaseous, with smoke. He’d once read somewhere once that when Scarab Beetles were mixed with another ingredient, he could make homemade stink bombs. Now whether that was Flobberworms or stink bugs, he wasn’t sure. Because on one hand, stink bugs were notorious for their stench, but Flobberworms, on the other, were so putrid-

Harry yelped.

Because, well, Malfoy seemed to have not been able to keep his hands to himself, as they were currently groping Harry through his trousers.

The whole class, including snape, turned their way to regard the outburst.

“Mr Potter, if there is a problem, take it outside.” Snape seethed.

“Sorry Professor.” Harry said.

The class all resumed the lesson, leaving Harry to shove Malfoy so hard he fell off his stool.

“Touch me again, and I’ll shove my foot so far up your pasty arse, I’ll be able to kick it to fucking China.” Harry growled quietly.

Malfoy gulped from where he was looking up at Harry. He looked positively miserable, about to burst into tears. He nodded.

Harry sighed and turned back to the front of the class. Malfoy climbed back onto his stool and kept his head down, twiddling with his fingers. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Harry just resumed his note taking.

\----

Finally once the classes ended, Harry gathered his things and approached Snape’s desk, where he sat, flipping mindlessly through parchment. Malfoy followed closely behind him, but keeping a good physical distance.

“Professor, sir, you said you wanted to speak with me?” Harry began.

“Yes, Potter. I want to start off by saying that your outburst earlier was not appropriate.”

Harry turned and glared back at Malfoy, who lowered his head again.

“I understand, Professor. I didn’t mean to disrupt you or the class.”

“Quite.” Snape said. “Although, your behaviour in my classes this past year has improved drastically, so I suppose I can overlook the mishap without deducting points. Nevermind that now. I wanted to discuss your and Mr Malfoy’s predicament. I am particularly disappointed in you that you would so carelessly cast an unknown curse at a classmate, no less. I am aware that you have been punished enough by your head of house, as well as having to watch over Mr Malfoy, which is punishment enough, I believe. However, you did seem to take on the task without much issue.” 

At this point, Harry wasn’t sure what Snape was asking of him when he asked to meet him after class. If Snape wasn’t going to add to his punishment (which Harry was grateful for, mind you), he didn’t know what the Professor was getting at.

“Before class, you also showed a...willingness to be with Malfoy, or for Malfoy to be amongst your company, during my lectures. This information now leads me to believe there was another reason as to why all of this doesn’t add up. You supposedly cast an unknown curse at Malfoy, who was incapasitated at the time of the duel, which effectively altered his mental state. Which I, being the creator of said curse, knows that the spell was not meant to cause any harm aside from physical. Now, being the… 

Snape sighed heavily at this point, almost put off by what he was going to say next. “...talented wizard you are, leaves me to believe you had some say in why. Why the curse had altered it’s path of choice, that of which it was created to do. That’s for one thing. The next, you didn’t seem aggressively against the thought of having to watch over Mr Malfoy, as well as move into his private rooms with him, and share all classes with. Also,” Snape seemed to get heated more and more as he continued to talk. 

“Outside my classroom this morning, you were fine with, some would say wanted, Malfoy to stay with you during these two periods. So, you had somehow managed to cause a curse to inflict a totally different part of another wizard, than what it was intended for. Then you proceed to be left with said wizard after the damage you had done, then proceed, again, to want the wizard to stay with you, to not be taken from your space. Tell me Potter, tell me, why? Why do all these things add up to the fact that you could have just taken an unsuspecting wizard and turned him into your little… play thing? Why, Potter?”

Snape was now standing, leaning over his desk menacingly, with his hands spread far apart to hold himself up, seeming to keep all of his restraint from reaching forward and strangling Harry with his bare hands.

Harry gulped. He mouthed like a fish for a moment, taking in everything the Professor just said. Then it clicked.

“Woah, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You think, actually and genuinely think, that I did this on purpose?!” Harry stood in shock, regarding his Professor.

Professor Snape stood tall and crossed his arms, turning his nose high into the air. “Did you not?”

“No!” Harry yelled. “Absolutely not! How would I be able to alter a curse I had no knowledge about what it did in the first place? And Malfoy? Why would I have chosen him to be my, what did you call it? Oh, play thing. Of all people, you think I’d choose Malfoy! Hell, I don’t want to be in charge of taking care of anyone, let alone him!” Harry was in shock. He couldn’t believe he was being blamed for purposefully causing this big mess. “I’m sorry, Professor. I really, really didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I don’t know why it did. Madame Pomfrey said it was because his mental state was more fragile in the moment than his physical one, so that’s why it had happened the way it did. I swear, you can see for yourself. Use a pensieve, Veritaserum, I don’t care. I just didn’t do it on purpose.”

Snape was positively seething. “Get out.”

“What?” Harry said, shocked that Snape wouldn’t want to take him up on his offer to see the truth. 

“I said get out!” Snape bellowed.

Harry turned and ran, Malfoy right on his heels. As the door slammed shut behind them, they could both hear a loud scream of frustration then a loud ruskas as if Snape had just swiped his hand across his desk, causing everything to crash and break on the floor.

Harry and Malfoy ran to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
